Equipment for reading sensitive information is known in the art. Such equipment includes employee identification badge readers, credit card readers, and bar code readers, and the sensitive information read by each different type of reader is used to control access to the information that is being read.
Unauthorized persons often attempt to obtain such sensitive information, such as by reading the device, so as to use the sensitive information for improper and unauthorized purposes. In the U.S. alone, billions of dollars are lost every year to fraudulent activity involving the unauthorized use of sensitive information, despite ongoing attempts by numerous parties to prevent such losses.